Runaway
by NatyBuns
Summary: I still felt uneasy, and I need to confirm it. I walked over to his closet and opened it slowly. Barren. All his clothes were gone, even most of little the belongings he has, his suitcase too. Gone. DO KANO IS GONE"


***WRITES ANOTHER FANFICTION WHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING ANOTHER ONE***

**Soooooooooooooooo This is mainly Kano because I love him and I like to torture characters….**

**Ok ill begin now….. (btw there might be kidokano)**

-Kano PV-

Everyone seems happy now. Seto he has been supporting everyone but keeps a smile, he is happy to help us he isn't one to lie about his feelings, unlike me. Kido isn't afraid of disappearing anymore and she finally has friends that are girls, she also has been smiling more often. I am the problem though. All I do is cause trouble for everyone, even though I try my hardest to make them happy. I have realized that if I stay here any longer I will just cause more and more trouble for them, so that's why I devised a plan. I will be leaving tonight.

It's very simple before dinner while everyone is preoccupied with everything I will sneak out my window into the alley where I hide my things to leave. I have saved up money so I have enough to go to the station and get a hotel somewhere. I hope by the time im almost at the station they figure out im nowhere to be found. Its perfect, well not really but still it's the best I can come up with, and with any luck they might think I am just wandering as I usually do.

Yawning a bit as I kept going over my plan in my head and I say casually to the room "im going to take a quick nap before dinner" as I casually walk to my room Kido gives me the usual glare and says "if you miss dinner its not any of our fault." I laugh a bit as I wave and stroll casually into my room turning off the lights. Sighing I stop for a bit and stare at my room, it was actually quite barren because I took most of little stuff I have I hoped they wont notice this. I walk to my bed and get my shoes from under it putting them on, and I put my hood over my head. I glance back at my door, which had little light puring under the crack in the door as I hear laughter. Smiling a bit I turn to the window an climb onto a ledge I don't bother closing my window, just the curtains. A soft breeze ruffles my hair a bit before I jump down quietly to the familiar alley way. I move the bricks that were covering my stuff and grab the bag. Standing up I look at my window, I could still hear faint yelling before I took off running to the station.

-Setos PV-

I heard Kido calling from the kitchen "Dinner's ready!" I look up from Mary and stand up remembering Kano was asleep still. "Kido Im gonna wake Kano up!" and she responded "If you must…"

Grinning I make my way to his room, knocking softly. "Kano? Kido says dinners ready…." No response unsurprisingly; must not have heard me. I open the door to the dark room calling his name. I feel sudden uneasiness and I turn on the lights when he didn't respond. The room was empty, and I noticed the bed was made. He never made his bed. I go to his window the curtain was waving slightly in the breeze that was coming in, ah that must be it. He probably just decided to go out….. But…..

I still felt uneasy, and I need to confirm it. I walked over to his closet and opened it slowly. Barren. All his clothes were gone, even most of little the belongings he has, his suitcase too. Gone.

"…Kido….KIDO KANO IS GONE" I ran into the room where everyone was sitting at the table. Kido looked up at me confused. "What?"

"Kano…..he's gone, all his stuff gone." I gulped "I think he might've left" I pointed to his room, and everyone got up and hurried to it. They noticed right away too.

"Where… Where's all his stuff?"

"even his extra sheets…."

"K-kido-san…w-where is h-he"

Kido was standing in the doorway still staring at the barren room "I…I don't know"

"we… Should go find him!"

They nodded in agreement as did I and I heard Ene trying to get everyones attentions from Shintaros pocket. He took her out and she seemed to already have a plan as she was grinning mischievously.

"Why don't you guys send me as a file to his phone? I can then send messages to you guys to say where he is or going!" they looked at her, before Shintaro began working on sending her, she waved before she was sent to his phone. I hope this would work.

-Kanos Pv-

I had made it to the station and was now waiting for whatever train to come, I didn't exactly care where I was going anyways. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to see Shintaro had sent a file to him….. odd. Deciding to what harm it could do he opened it, regretting his decision immediately as soon he saw who appeared on his screen.

"Cat-eyes-san!" the little cyber girl yelled looking worried.

He groaned a bit and smirked his usual smirk at her. "Yes Ene?"

"Everyone is worried where are yo-" **THE TRAIN WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY, TEN MINUTES. **"u…" he noticed she was suddenly concentrating on something and he saw she sent a message to Shintaro.

"HEY! What are you doing?" he half yelled at the girl

"Master and everyone will be arriving soon!" she giggled "Now stay where you are!" but the train came quicker than what the announcement said and he hurried on ignoring the girl on his phone. Sitting down he looked out the window to see the familiar group running down the stairs. They spot him throught the window shortly and they ran towards the door but as soon as they were close, Kido being the closest the doors shut and the train began moving slowly. After the shock they ran to his window which was moving and he heard them yelling his name, but he smiled at them and waved as his part of the train went out of sight.


End file.
